


Dream Turned Reality

by jeromevaleska



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual dialogue, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a wet dream about you which explains why he's acting a little weird around you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Turned Reality

Anonymous asked: How about a Tom Fairfax x reader where he has a really hot sex dream about his friend, reader, and one night when they're alone together he confesses and tells her what happened in he dream and reader wants him to show her instead. ;)))

The room was pitch black, no light came in from the narrow gaps in the blinds or seeping in from beneath the door. It's like there was no door or windows, all familiarity about the space disappearing, but still he wasn't nervous, while the darkness deepened there was a light focused on one point above him, chasing it away.

His hands wandered upwards, tracing skin he couldn't see but which was warm with life. A slide of sweat, cooling but still not enough. His fingers moved to the sharp edges of hips, reaching further down the curves.

The light shifted, undulating up and down with gentle passion, a calm pace that awakened a fire in him, tense between his legs, the pressure enough but too little.

Your ragged breathing echoed around the room. 

His hands climbed up the rest of the way, one set of fingers curving along the side, tracing the bumps of ribs, thumb stopping to fondle a nipple, while the other reached up slightly further. Then suddenly things moved fast, your bodies started rocking together in the midst of all the caresses and kisses. You writhed and begged him for more, uttering his name around a heavy pant over and over like it was the only word you could remember.

He woke up, drawing in a careful, conscious breath of air that broke him the rest of the way out of the reverie. It was just a dream. A very realistic one at that, which had an unwanted but heady after-effect. As he pushed his hand down past his stomach he encountered his member, so hard he couldn't recall the last time this had happened. Now, though, there was no trick to cheat his away past this point and with painful tugs of his fingers he took the edge off and chased the pleasure up a steep rise, them plummeted to a sudden stop when relief finally washed over him.

He spent a moment just breathing afterwards, listening to something his ears couldn't hear but which he knew was there; he could never shake the thought of you out of his head, no matter how much he tried, all his attempts proved futile.

After it was clear the danger had passed, he released a tired sigh and tried to relax on the bed that was more comfortable than he thought he deserved, but which was now too hot and chafing. He kicked off the sheets, slowly peeling his fingers away from his softening member. 

He shuffled off to the restroom, blinking at the pain that assaulted his retinas. It chased the dream away the rest of the way, or so he thought until he had cleaned up sufficiently and looked back into his dark room, almost able to take himself back to that moment he had just lived in his head.

It made him frown, wondering what had brought it on. Sure, fantasies like that didn't need a rational explanation, but it took him aback having a dream of his friend that was so intense he could almost still feel your skin beneath his fingers. He felt a sudden heap of shame that hit him like a ton of bricks because you weren't his lover, you were merely a friend, a friend that he had now fantasized about in the most intimate way. It didn't feel right.

The next day he still couldn't get the dream of you out of his head, the sound of your moans lingered. As much as he wanted to shake it, he couldn't. He felt guilty just looking at you from across the room and he could tell that you knew something was different. He couldn't help being a little distant, like he didn't know what to say to you after experiencing such a vivid image of you underneath him, with your body needing him. He found himself avoiding you because it felt wrong just to look at you.

After a couple of days passed, you couldn't take it anymore. You finally decided it was time to question him on why he was behaving so strangely, you began to believe that you did something wrong. It was clear he wasn't himself and you only hoped that he would be honest with you when you confronted him.

You were sitting next to him on his bed, your eyes locked on his solemnly before you finally asked, "Tom, you don't seem like yourself, have I done something?"

"No, you haven't done anything wrong," he shoved your concern aside with a small smile. 

"Are you sure? I don't wish to be a burden, I'll fix it, surely," you continued, and not for one second did you believe his lie. He tried to avert his gaze from yours, his eyes wandering down the bed and the thought of you writhing on it against his warm body returned to his head for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"I'm certain," he lied in a half whisper.

"Tom, there's something you're not telling me, I feel it," you said, your voice shaking a little once the words fell from your lips.

There was a look on his face, like he could no longer hide it no matter how much he wanted to.

"I had this dream," he started and your eyebrows raised, beckoning him to continue, "it was about you and me."

"Oh," you felt your cheeks redden in answer before you knew what to say.

"It doesn't feel proper to say," he whispered. He couldn't help feeling ashamed again and still he wasn't facing you as he swallowed a nervous gulp.

"Show me," you blurted out before he could say any more, "show me everything that happened in the dream."

You already knew what he was talking about without him even having to say the words and your response took him by surprise, his eyes shooting back up to look at you. His lips curved into a small smirk and there was a hopeful look in his eye before it faltered, "Are you certain?" he asked as he leaned in, his eyes searching for any sign of doubt. 

"Yes, I would be more than happy to know," you uttered with a smile, "I trust you Tom," you reassured. You felt overwhelmed with sudden anticipation and you couldn't imagine wanting anything else tonight. 

He smiled at that, it brought him much comfort and relief because he didn't think you would welcome the idea. 

"Come closer, he said softly and you did as you were asked.

His hands came up to cradle your face as delicately as if he were handling a piece of fine porcelain. His touch was warm before he set his mouth to yours in a tender kiss that made your fingers curl into the bed sheets. 

"Was that all right?" he questioned as he pulled away, stroking his thumb over your cheek. Lacking your words, you nodded in reply. 

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, brushing his hand against your arm. His touch was soft and cool against your heated skin, raising goose flesh in its wake. 

You smiled immediately upon hearing those words. He did the only thing he could think to do so he pressed your lips upon his once again. 

The gesture proved sufficient, and he wrapped his arms about you in a tight, passionate embrace. Both of your hands explored seemingly endless stretches of skin as you kissed. 

His body was harder and sharper in places where your own was soft and curved. Suddenly, you felt greedy, wanting to know everything about his body all at once. Your hands discovered what made him tense and shiver, sometimes even moan against your lips when you touched or stroked him in a certain way. 

He took a moment to help you out of your dress and then tossed it about the room in a hurry. 

"Lie back," he said softly and you watched him closely as you did. He reached up beneath your petticoat, removing your drawers and letting them fall to the floor. 

Your breathing came in short little pants, and you licked your lips, suddenly finding them dry. He shifted to lay beside you, propping himself up on one elbow. Your eyes followed his hand as it came up to undo the little column of buttons down the front of your camisole. Though he didn't push the fabric apart, it did fall open, just barely clinging to the faint curves of your breasts. He traced a path at the valley between them and down your abdomen, moving past the bunched fabric about your waist. 

Your eyes locked as his hand came to cup your mound, making you gasp at being touched so intimately. 

"That's it, darling, open up for me," he whispered. 

His fingers dipped between the folds where you were wet and slippery for him. They brushed by the little bud at the top of your sex, and you cried out sharply, leaning into his touch. He paid close attention to what made you moan with pleasure and every little squirm your body did. 

You canted your hips against his hand when he touched you with a slightly more firm pressure. His fingers drew circles around the tight bundle of flesh. 

"Oh yes, that feels so good," you uttered breathlessly. 

You found yourself panting in a matter of moments, one hand clawing at the bedding beneath you. Something tightened within you, and you nearly cursed when his two long fingers slipped inside of you. 

His voice was a deep rumble in your ear. "Did I make you this wet, darling?" he asked.

Turning his hand just so, he was able to rest his thumb over the little nub while stroking you from inside. Your thoughts quickly turned to dust with every touch. 

"That's it," he purred, pausing to suck at your neck. "Have you any idea what you're doing to me, my love? So desperate and uninhibited like this. Just makes me want you all the more." 

You were lost with no hope of rescue. You whimpered as that tightening coil within your body suddenly sprang loose. Your body set to trembling again, far more violently than before, and you could feel your sex fluttering around his fingers as though it was trying to grasp onto him and keep him inside. 

Your mind felt as though it might never recover, swaddled in a thicket of fog. Blinking, you looked up at him and watched as he brought his fingers up to his lips, licking them clean. 

The action brought a deeper flush to your cheek, you felt a sudden urge to lower your gaze but you couldn't quite bring yourself to look away. 

His mouth was on yours before you could say another word, sharing the faintly sweet, musky taste of you. Your lips curled into a smile against his own at the notion. 

"How do you feel?" he asked cautiously, his hand stroking back the hair that had fallen into your face. 

"I..." you paused to find the right words, "I'm really enjoying myself. You make me feel safe," you finished, pressing your lips against his palm with a warm smile. 

"That's good, very good," he told you, "because I have so much more in store for you." 

His words, darkly sweet, unlocked something hidden in the deepest corner of your mind, a desire you had never quite known before. Bowing his head, he peppered gentle kisses over your breasts, and you reached up to curl your fingers into his soft hair. You arched up against his touch. There was an addictive quality to his mouth; you couldn't seem to get enough. 

He made his way down your body with an increasing urgency, tugging away clothing until you were completely bare to his gaze. Every press of his lips against your skin and caress made you feel feverish with desire. 

He slid further down your body until finally coming to settle between your thighs. His breath ghosted hotly over your center, sending a wave of tremors through you. 

"Oh, Tom!" you cried out when his tongue parted your folds. Taking his time, he lapped and sucked noisily at your sex. His deep moans set your nerves on fire, and your eyes slipped closed despite the desire to watch him between your legs. He worked that aching little bud until you were panting and writhing beneath him. 

His tongue moved down, probing at sensitive flesh and tracing your opening. Heat spread across your body, all emanating outward from that point where your bodies met, and you swore that you had never felt anything better.

That was the moment he eased not one, not two, but three fingers inside you. It was just too much and within just a matter of moments, you felt yourself nearing that shining pinnacle once again. You all but came off the bed and felt so impossibly full that it almost hurt. 

Breathing slowly and deeply, you relaxed until that sharpness ebbed away and there was nothing but pleasure building within you. 

Every deep moan of enjoyment resonated through your bones. The knowledge that he received nearly as much pleasure in this act as you did made your head spin. You couldn't help the soft cries you uttered as you crested beneath his touch. 

Your hands clawed at the sheets in need of something to hold tightly to as the rest of your body slipped away from you. 

He took a long breath with you before stalking his way back up your body. Still trembling, you pulled him down for a kiss and sighed as he settled in the cradle of your hips. The hard line of his member pressed against you through his dress trousers and you shamelessly rocked against it, causing his breath to stutter. 

Your hands roamed the expanse of his back and then down the long stretch of soft flesh until you reached the waistband of his trousers. They were loosely fastened and gave little resistance of your hands as you allowed them to dip below and over the naked curve of his ass.

He thrust eagerly against you and you sighed into his mouth, your fingers digging into the firm muscle beneath you two. You wanted him so badly. Wanted to return the same pleasure he had so generously given you.

"Please," you panted against his lips, "now."

With the final article of clothing gone, you were able to get a good look at him. Your eyes took in the sight, lithe stretches of fair skin that drew your gaze lower until it met with his engorged member. It curved up against his lower belly, thick and flushed, and a rather inviting shade of reddish-pink. 

Rather than having you lie back down, he gathered you into his arms until you were seated in his lap. His member pressed up against your wetness, and a thrill went through your body at the friction you both created. You planted your knees on either side of him to give yourself some stability with your hands on his shoulders. You both exchanged nervous laughter and he snuck in another kiss.

"Just remember to breathe, okay?" he reminded with a small smile.

You nodded your head and slowly sank down onto his length, letting him fill your sex until you were certain you couldn't take anymore. You exhaled and realized that you were both flushed against each other now. Your body trembled from the sheer excitement of the moment. You felt like he was a part of you now and you were a part of him, your hearts beating as one.

You wanted him to seek his own end out with your body. There was something oddly powerful about the notion and you loved it.

"Oh, you're perfect," he sighed, "now just take your time."

You had absolutely no intention of doing so, not tonight.

"Ah, Tom!" you sobbed when you began to rock in his lap vigorously.

Every inch of your body was on fire. You pitched against him and felt his member dragging inside of you with every moment. The coarse thatch of hair at the base of him rubbed against you in a such pleasing way. His hands ran up and down your back as though he were unable to settle just on one place and he pressed his face in the crook of your neck. His breath stuttered over your skin as you rode him. Nerves humming, you continued to build your pace until you were all but bouncing in his lap.

He threw his head back on a loud groan that shook you to your very core. Sweat beaded at his hairline and left rivulets down the side of his face, his beautiful face drawn tight. It dawned on you in that moment he was holding back.

"Take me," you said hoarsely.

With that, he hauled you back against the bed so that you laid flat against it. Anticipation curled in your stomach and you braced one hand against the heavy wooden headboard, wetting your lips. This time when he entered you, he wasn't as sweet and gentle as before. Your surprised cry echoed off the walls of your bedroom.

He gripped your hips with both hands as he pounded into your body. Delicious pleasure curled around your spine, equal parts of pain and ecstasy. The bed rattled beneath you two, rocking almost as much as you from the exertion. He was positively wild as he thrust against you, driving his member into you over and over again.

"Yes!" you cried out as another little wave crested inside of you.

This only seemed to encourage him, and with a grunt, he held fast to your hips and kept you in place. His thrusts came quicker, faster, rougher. You called to him, beckoning him to join you in this state of pure pleasure you found yourself in. And in the blink of an eye, he threw his head back and let loose one final cry. You could feel him throbbing violently in your sex, warmth pooling deep inside, and you shuddered with him.

You were both a boneless pile of trembling limbs and heated skin and labored breaths for many long moments. The candles grew low, nearly extinguished before either of you could muster the strength to move again. You stroked his hair absently, a lazy smile spreading across your face.

"So that's what you dreamt about?" you blurted out suddenly in the midst of the heavy panting. 

"Yeah," he breathed, "that's why I wasn't sure if I should have told you, at first."

"Well," you giggled quietly to yourself as you nestled against his hot skin, "those don't have to be just dreams anymore, we can keep making them a reality, any time."


End file.
